robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rabid M8
Rabid M8 was a robot which represented Portugal in Robot Wars: World Series. Despite being immobilised near-instantly by Sabretooth in its Tag Team battle, Rabid M8 collected a victory over the British thwackbot Gabriel 2 in its head-to-head battle. Rabid M8 was named after a featherweight machine of the same name, built by Team REC. The robot was a loanerbot built by Robo Challenge, which had a previous identity as Dee. Design Rabid M8 was a thwackbot, technically lacking an active weapon, instead using a black pronged arm which the robot can use to attack by spinning the robot in place, or by overturning it for a vertical hit. Two prongs also protected the side of Rabid M8, providing further offence when spinning, while protecting the robot's two wheels at the front. These tyres were inflated, and were highly exposed at the sides and rear, although they allowed Rabid M8 to freely overturn itself and run inverted due to its design as an axlebot, and the robot boasted a high top speed. Its armour varied from 3mm steel, to a very thick 25mm HARDOX sheet, and the robot boasted a top speed of 15mph. Rabid M8 had previously competed as Dee in Robot Wars: Battle of the Stars, and thus reuses many of the stock components used by the other loanerbots built by Robo Challenge. It differs from Dee due to its new bladed arm, which bore additional chains. Rabid M8 also uses a new black colour-scheme, which also bore the Portuguese flag. The back end of Rabid M8 also featured an exclusive plate, featuring the word "RABID". The Team ]] Rabid M8 was entered by the Lisbon-based Team REC (Robot Extreme Competition). Team REC represented Portugal in the World Series, and were the only Portuguese team to compete on Robot Wars. Team REC was captained by Guilherme Ferreira, who was joined by his teammate Pedro Mourao, listed as the team mechanic. Guilherme Ferreira drove Rabid M8 in battle, and conducted all of the team's interviews. Robot History Series 10 Rabid M8 represented Portugal during the World Series, as part of the 'Rest of the World' team. In its Tag Team battle, Rabid M8 allied with the Irish captain of the team, Diotoir, to battle the British robots Sabretooth and Terrorhurtz. Team REC and Team Nemesis agreed to allow Diotoir to battle first, while Rabid M8 waited in an empty CPZ, but this proved unsuccessful when Terrorhurtz disconnected Diotoir's removable link with its first attack. Rabid M8 drove into the arena and nudged Diotoir in an effort to revive its teammate, but after proving unable to do so, Rabid M8 drove directly into Sabretooth's drum with its weapon, and was flung away, also sustaining damage to its tyre. Rabid M8 had also lost its removable link through this attack, rendering both international robots immobile very quickly. Sabretooth pushed the beaten Rabid M8 backwards until it was counted out, and 'cease' was called. In its head-to-head battle, Rabid M8 fought a much larger thwackbot than itself, Gabriel 2 of the United Kingdom. Rabid M8 was immediately aggressive, driving towards Gabriel 2, but found itself spinning on top of the arena spikes, where it was slammed by the mace of Gabriel 2. Rabid M8 was able to drive under Gabriel 2, and both robots collided with an overhead swing of their arms. Spinning on the spot, Rabid M8 was able to deflect the approaching Gabriel 2, and delivered two further direct hits to the side of the HDPE wheels. Rabid M8 was briefly evasive, driving over the flame pit, but Gabriel 2 did not give chase, so Rabid M8 returned and lifted it slightly using the swinging arm. Rabid M8 then suffered from a direct blow from Gabriel 2, but was assisted by the nearby Dead Metal, which attacked Gabriel 2. Rabid M8 spun on the spot again, knocking Gabriel 2 aside, also tricking it into driving over the floor flipper. Carefully avoiding the same hazard, Rabid M8 backed into Gabriel 2, but was struck from above afterwards, leaving both robots to swing their maces in synchronicity. Rabid M8 continued to spin in place until it pressed the Arena Tyre, activating Rogue House Robot. This worked favourably for Rabid M8, as Shunt barged Gabriel 2 into the corner of the arena, bending its wheels using force and axe blows. As Gabriel 2 now had only one working wheel, Rabid M8 was in an advantageous position, and it struck the side of Gabriel 2's wheel. In the last five seconds, Gabriel 2 became completely immobile, and Rabid M8 drove into it before 'cease' was called. As Gabriel 2 had become immobile so late into the match, the battle proceeded to a Judges' decision. The resulting Judges' decision was determined to be close, being declared a 2-1 split decision. Nevertheless, the Judges voted in favour of Rabid M8, keeping Team Rest of the World's hopes alive by earning two points ahead of the final battle. Ultimately, Team UK won the competition when Apollo defeated Diotoir. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record NOTE: The previous identity of the loanerbot, Dee, competed in Robot Wars: Battle of the Stars. Outside Robot Wars Rabid M8 featherweight.png|Rabid M8, featherweight competitor Galactus and Rabid.jpg|Galactus and Rabid M8 (featherweight) Rabid M8 2017.jpg|The featherweight Rabid M8 in late 2017 Rabid M6.png|Rabid M6 (centre) in battle Galactus.png|Galactus in a combat arena The Robot Wars competitor Rabid M8 is named after the featherweight of the same name, built by the Lisbon-based team. It was a two-wheel driven wedge-shaped robot, and was armed with a small vertical crusher. The team previously built Rabid M6, a box-shaped robot with four wheels, also armed with a crusher. The team also compete with the featherweight Galactus, an invertible robot armed with a spinning drum. It competed at each UK Featherweight Championship held across 2012-15, reaching the fourth round in its peak performance in 2014, collecting wins over Conker 3 and Loki. Team REC competed in the Chinese TV show This is Fighting Robots with a robot called Zen Oh. It made a devastating debut in its preliminary rumble, destroying Raging Moustache in a single hit, which led to Zen Oh's position on a celebrity team - Zen Oh was also able to immobilise Firefox in the same battle before it came under threat from Stealth. In the main competition, Zen Oh fought Firefox for the second time, alongside the British machine Vulcan. Although Zen Oh shattered the side of Firefox to instantly immobilise it, Zen Oh suffered too many overhead blows from Vulcan, and lost the battle via knockout. Zen Oh was eliminated in the Tag Team round, despite immobilising White Tiger Guardian on one side, as Zen Oh drove into the pit in battle against Sandstorm. Trivia *Rabid M8 was the only robot to represent Portugal in Robot Wars. *Rabid M8 was the last robot to compete on Robot Wars without an active weapon. *Like Dee, Rabid M8 also won a battle via split decision, and was the only robot to win a split decision from the Judges in Series 10. External Links *Team REC website *Robot Extreme Competition Facebook page *Robot Extreme Twitter *Zen Oh - This is Fighting Robots Facebook page Category:Portuguese Robots Category:Robots which debuted in Series 10 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 10 Category:Robots which only fought in International Events Category:Thwackbots Category:Axlebots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that bore their nation's flag Category:Loanerbots Category:International event only competitors in the UK Series Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots whose final appearance was a win Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Teams which competed in King of Bots